


Polana

by anga971



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2014 rok, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff, Too much humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/anga971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Miniatura pisana na pojedynek. Zdecydowanie nienormalna miniatura. 2014 rok.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Polana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Miniatura pisana na pojedynek. Zdecydowanie nienormalna miniatura. 2014 rok.

Stiles dorzucił do koszyka jeszcze jedną butelkę wody, gdyby przypadkiem okazało się, że pogoda, którą przepowiadano, będzie jednak nieco lepsza. Bądź co bądź, w Beacon Hills nic nie było pewne. Na próbę podniósł go za rączkę, oddychając z ulgą, gdy upewnił się, że nie waży zbyt wiele. Cóż, może i jego chłopak – określenie, które zdecydowanie do Hale’a nie pasowało, nawet, jeżeli Derek rzeczywiście nim był – był miejscowym alfą, do tego super silnym i wysportowanym, z bicepsami przypominającymi dorodne bakłażany, jednak ilekroć Stilinski dawał mu do noszenia coś ciężkiego, patrzył na niego nie tyle z wyrzutem, co… a no tak, właśnie pretensją. Przecież to nie była wina Stilesa, że Derek dużo jadł, a on sam nigdy nie był pewien, na co akurat będzie miał ochotę. Doprawdy! 

Okręcił się w miejscu i ruszył w górę po schodach do łazienki. Jeszcze tylko zatrzymał się, mijając salon i uśmiechnął się pod nosem na widok ojca śpiącego przed telewizorem. Nigdy wcześniej, a przynajmniej odkąd objął stanowisko szeryfa, nie miewał wolnych, leniwych popołudni. Wręcz przeciwnie, siedział do nocy nad papierami, by z samego rana wstać i analizować je w pracy. Mimo to, Stiles był pewien, że gdy dorośnie, sam będzie się starał o miejsce w zespole. Co prawda teraz i tak było lepiej, skoro chociaż jego ojciec był wtajemniczony we wszystko, no, przynajmniej część tego, co się działo, dzięki czemu w końcu zaczęto zamykać stare sprawy. Dobrze zrobił, że zaufał ojcu w tej kwestii. 

* 

Woda przyjemnie obmywała jego ciało; była raczej chłodna, bo ilekroć odkręcał kurek z gorącą wodą zbyt mocno, to robiło mu się słabo. Odwrócił się tyłem do przeszklonych drzwi kabiny, sięgając po szampon, gdy nagle poczuł na plecach chłodny podmuch i nie zdążył się odwrócić, bo już został przyciśnięty do śliskiej ściany z kafelek. 

\- Właśnie to miałem zamiar zastać, gdy specjalnie wstałem wcześniej z lóżka. – Dobiegł go niski głos Dereka i już po chwili jego dłonie niemal boleśnie zaciskały się na biodrach Stilesa, zupełnie jakby Hale musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby nie posunąć się dalej. 

\- Czyli porzuciłeś już pomysł spania pod drzwiami Cory? – zapytał, wyciskając trochę pachnącego płynu na dłoń, by zaraz wetrzeć go w odrastające włosy. Nagle podskoczył, czując dłonie Dereka ześlizgujące się po jego pośladkach i palec niebezpiecznie blisko jego wejścia. 

\- Ani nie ma mowy! – wykrzyknął, odwracając się po to, by klepnąć mężczyznę po dłoni. – Wciąż nie wybaczyłem ci ostatniego wybuchu i dopóki nie dostanę mojego romantycznego, podkreślam, romantycznego pikniku, nici z czegoś więcej. – By podkreślić, że mówi poważnie, złapał Dereka za nadgarstki i z całą siłą, jaką w sobie miał, wypchnął ociekającego wodą wilkołaka spod prysznica, po czym zatrzasnął kabinę i zupełnie zignorował fakt, że Derek stoi na puchatym chodniku w przemoczonym ubraniu. W końcu to nie jego wina, że jest tak gorący nago, że nawet wilkołak traci nad sobą kontrolę na jego widok. – I nie łudź się, nie pożyczę ci ciuchy! – dodał jeszcze, ostentacyjnie odwracając się do Hale’a tyłem. Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź i ręcznik, który sobie wcześniej przygotował, wylądował obok jego stóp. 

*   
Stiles pociągnął Dereka za rękę w stronę wyjścia, jednak ten ani myślał się ruszyć, kiedy Szeryf przedstawiał całą listę powodów, dla których Stiles nie powinien nigdzie z nim wychodzić. Właściwie był zdumiony, bo mężczyzna za każdym razem miał przygotowane inne argumenty, a w tym tygodniu wychodzili już piąty raz. 

\- No i nie zapomnijmy, że to w lasach czai się całe zło – skwitował Szeryf, patrząc na Dereka z wyższością. I cóż, jeżeli miał w tej chwili podać trzy osoby, które nieco go przerażały, to pierwszą byłby szeryf, a trzecią banshee. Lydia była zbyt błyskotliwa, zresztą tak samo jak Stiles i kiedy Scott łapał niemal wszystko, co mu się mówiło, to tej dwójki jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się zwieźć. Drugie miejsce miał do obsadzenia odkąd Deucalion został pozbawiony swojej świty. 

\- Przepraszam, Szeryfie, ale Stiles jest ze mną bezpieczny, więc… 

\- Był bezpieczny dopóki nie pojawiliście się w mieście – przypomniał mu Szeryf. Derek zacisnął zęby i Stiles widział, że zaczyna robić się nieprzyjemnie, a opanowanie zaczyna dużo kosztować Hale’a. 

\- Chodź – mruknął, patrząc na ojca z naganą. 

\- Nigdzie nie… 

\- Tato. Hej – Stiles przerwał ojcu, zanim ten zdążył się rozpędzić. – Nie rób mi tego, proszę – wyszeptał, nagle rezygnując z tego, co chciał powiedzieć. – Po prostu pozwól mi iść. Wrócę przed zmrokiem, obiecuję. 

Szeryf nie wyglądał na przekonanego, kiedy kiwał głową z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. 

\- Uważaj na siebie. 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Stiles objął go i poklepał lekko po plecach, szepcząc do ucha. 

\- Kocham cię. 

* 

Derek przyglądał się, jak Stilinski po kolei opróżnia swój i koszyk, który tym razem nawet i przygotował Hale. Jakby nie patrzeć, to był jego przeprosinowy pikniki chociaż słowo romantycznie do niego nie przemawiało, postarał się dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik, by było jak najmilej. Głównie dlatego też znaleźli się dwie godziny drogi od Beacon Hills, w rezerwacie, w którym spędził pierwsze lata po pożarze. Nigdy wcześniej i później nie trafił do miejsca temu podobnemu, gdzie nadprzyrodzone istoty żyły ze sobą w harmonii i nawet leśne driady i elfy nie stanowiły żadnego zagrożenia. Patrząc na koszulkę, którą pożyczył mu Stiles - odkąd został zmuszony co jakiś czas dzielić się z nim odzieżą, zadbał by miał ubrania pasujące na Hale’a; to, jakie miały wzory i jak wyglądały, to była już inna bajka - uznał, że idealnie pasuje do tego miejsca. Kto by pomyślał, że w ogóle znajdzie się gdzieś w męskim sklepie odzieżowym koszulkę w białe króliki? On na pewno nie. 

\- Całkiem dużo tego… - wymruczał Stiles, kładąc butelkę szampana na trawie. – Naprawdę się postarałeś – powiedział już dużo głośniej i z nutą zdumienia w głosie, która zdecydowanie nie przypadła Derekowi do gustu. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Dla ciebie… - Zaciął się, uzmysławiając sobie, w jakim kierunku zmierza. 

\- Dla mnie co? – Stiles dorzucił jeszcze kilka lizaków do drewanianej miski, wktórej już i tak piętrzyła się góra czekoladowych cukierków z karmelowym nadzieniem, którymi zajadał się od dobrych kilku minut. No, dokładnie od momentu, gdy otworzył koszyk. 

\- Mam to – bąknął mężczyzna, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni niewielkie pudełko. 

Stiles spojrzał na nie nieufnie, jednak widząc zniecierpliwione spojrzenie mężczyzny, wyciągnął rękę i już po chwili, z lekkim wahaniem, podniósł pikrywkę. Jego oczom ukazał się dysk, jeżeli mógł go tak nazwać o kształcie tatuażu Dereka. Zmarszczył brwi, nie do końca wiedząc, co trzyma w rękach. 

\- Co to jest tak właściwie? – zapytał, zdając sobie sprawę, że musiało to być coś ważnego dla mężczyzny. 

\- Triskelion – odparł, opadając plecami na koc. Spojrzał na czyste niebo, skupiając się na otaczających go dźwiękach. Jednak wbrew oczekiwaniom, nie dobiegł go tętent kopyt. Zmarszczył brwi i powtórzył: - Triskelion. – Tym razem dużo głośniej, sprawiając, że Stiles zmarszczył brwi. _Cora naprawdę mogłaby się pospieszyć z tym cholernym koniem_ \- pomyślał. 

\- Okej, dobra, wszystko jasne. 

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, czekając na upragniony dźwięk. Stiles w tym czasie skończył ostatni cukierek, po czym podrzucił Derekowi część kupki papierków. Nagle Hale podniósł się i nie musiał czekać długo, by zza granicy drzew wychynęła głowa białego… 

\- Jednorożec?! – wrzasnął Stiles, wypuszczając Triskelion z ręki. Zwierzę zarżało, postępując do przodu, coraz bardziej się zbliżając. 

\- Cóż, tak. – Gdyby wcześniej wiedział, że widok tego mitycznego stworzenia sprawi, że na twarzy chłopaka pojawi się wyraz konsternacji i totalnego ogłupienia, już dawno by go tutaj przyprowadził. 

\- Derek, czy to jest prawdziwy jednorożec? – zapytał Stiles łamiącym się głosem, kiedy stworzenie podeszło już niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki, co zresztą chłopak uczynił. Cóż, w tych wszystkich opowieściach o jednorożcach i dziewicach było całkiem dużo prawdy, mimo to tak naprawdę nie ograniczały się jedynie do nich. Wystarczyło dobre serce, a takiego Stiles miał zdecydowanie pod dostatkiem. – Jest… - wyszeptał, wstając. – Umiesz zrobić tęczę? – zwrócił się do stworzenia, które w odpowiedzi zarżało i uderzyło kopytem o ziemię. Trawa pod nim nagle pojaśniała, po chwili tworząc sięgającą nieba tęczę. – Chyba potrafisz. – Poklepał konia – Derek nie chciał o nim myśleć inaczej, ten ostry róg budził jego respekt - Chyba powinieneś częściej mieć napady złości, kiedy widzisz w moim towarzystwie Laheya – powiedział bezwiednie Stiles, jak urzeczony przenosząc spojrzenie z jednorożca na Dereka, a potem znowu na tęczę. 

\- Cóż… - zaczął, ale chłopak odebrał mu dech, przyssąwszy się do jego ust. Już po chwili ręce Stilesa rozpinały jego rozporek przy akompaniamencie oddalającego się rżenia konia. Najwyraźniej jednak się tym nie przejął, zamiast tego przyciągając ręce Hale’a do własnych spodni. Tak, Triskelion dużo lepiej sprawdził się w roli wabika na jednorożce, niż faktycznego narzędzia do nauki kontroli młodych wilkołaków. Nie żeby Derek narzekał. A skąd!


End file.
